


Lola

by Sterek_09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Child, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Long lost love, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, lonely mickey, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: A Milkovich by any other name is still as sweet





	1. Chapter 1

It's one am when Mickey hears knocking on his door , he panics but then he remembers he's got a legitimate job now and he hasn't done anything illegal in 14 years.... Not since Ian left saying he was going to join the army. Fuck now he's thinking about the guy he loves getting away. " alright , alright I'm coming hold your fucking horse." He says as he makes his way from his bedroom to the the front door. When he opens it , he's greeted by the sight of a teenage girl with a mix of red and black hair , blue eyes and freckles. " hello , are mr.mikhailo aleksandr milkovich ? " she says as she sways on her feet with an anxious expression on her face. " yeah that's me but everyone calls me Mickey tho." She gives him a smirk " yeah I know." Ok now this getting fucking weird " look kid I don't know who you are but it's one am and this is getting creepy" he says in his usual I don't give a shit thug voice. She just hums to herself then pushes past Mickey and starts looking around his living room. What the fuck ....Mickey pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Nope it doesn't work he really has a teenage girl inspecting his house on a Saturday morning at one am. " look I don't hit women but I will kick you out of my house if you don't tell me who you are." He says but his threat is empty. The fact is Mickey is convinced she's something to do with terry. He's startled out his thoughts by her laughing " wow you really Southside through and through. The stories I was told don't quite live up to the real deal." And the way she looks at him just reminds him of Mandy when she was being sarcastic ..God does he miss his bitch of a sister. " look kid what do you want ?" He asks as he rubs his eyes , it's his first weekend off in a long time and all he wanted to do was have a lay in. " I wanted to see my dad ." She says with a small shrug and starts making her way to his kitchen. " sorry kid Terry's in the can." He explains as he follows him to kitchen and she laughs again " not terry silly ... You ." And she then proceeded to make herself some cereal while Mickey is frozen with shock.


	2. Daddy

I Lola Milkovich smith just found out I am 15 and pregnant ....yeah I'm fucked. My papa would kill me if he found out. He always says I'm the best mistake that happened to him , which hurts yet is oddly nice. He always tells me stories about the crazy stuff my daddy would do when they were younger. My daddy is the dirtiest white boy in America and he has a rude mouth but a heart of gold. When I found I was pregnant I knew I had to find my daddy, he would help me. I know papa loves me but he wouldn't understand that I want to keep my baby. He would want me to give it up for adoption because I would be making the same "mistakes" as he did. So that's how I found my self on a bus from Seattle to Southside. I searched him on the Internet before I got my ticket , his Facebook is loads of photos. There are photos of him getting his degree and then there are photos of him and my brother. Growing up I knew I had a older brother I often dreamed that he and daddy would come live with me and papa. I know it's stupid because my brother probably hates me and daddy well daddy would rather be married to women than love papa. That's what papa told me when he got drunk on my daddy's birthday. It's around midnight when I make it to the apartment building. Here goes nothing I take a deep breath before knocking.


End file.
